The Talk
by Beffy-TVS
Summary: Sequel to First Time, Faith and Buffy finally have the talk they have been waiting for after getting found out by Kennedy about their trysts.


**THE TALK**

Sequel to "First Time"

Buffy's POV

Immediately after the conclusion of "First Time"

I do not own any of these characters, they all belong to Joss Whedon, and I thank him for creating these WONDERFUL characters!

I felt very peaceful, very at ease laying there, out bodies tangled together, relishing in the pleasure we had just had. The silence was wonderful, and comfortable, until the phone rang.

"Hello?" I lazily answered, only pulling away from the sexy brunette next to me long enough to grab the cordless, then moving closer again. "Oh, hey Will, what's up?"

"Not much Buffy, how is Faith doing?" she asked, obviously getting the scoop from Kennedy this morning about the attack.

"She seems to be doing well." I told her, looking over at Faith who was grinning devilishly, causing me to stifle a giggle, "You know, slayer healing and all. She will probably be back to her bouncy self before you know it."

"Well that's good. Do you still want to meet us for lunch today?"  
"Umm, yeah, sure. Care if Faith tags along? Don't want her feeling all left out or anything." I asked, noticing Faith's confused look, as if to ask what I was dragging her into. I put my hand across her stomach, grabbing hers, intertwining our fingers, causing the one side of her mouth to twist up into a crooked grin.

"Sure Buffy. It would be great for us all to catch up after everything that happened in Sunnydale! She is more than welcome to come if she feels up to it."

Alright then Willow, give me an hour and a half? We both still need showers," I told her, getting an idea.

"Sure, see ya then."

"Bye Will." I pushed the end button on the phone and tossed it beside me on the bed. Then I turned back to a slightly confused, yet still smiling face.

"What did you just volunteer me for, B?" she asked me, in a little growl, "Not big on the surprises."

"Oh, not much, just lunch with Willow and Kennedy. No big…however, I think we need showers. You wanna go first or do you want me to?"

"Well," she started, grabbing my leg and wrapping it around herself, "We COULD save water and time and take one together."

"I was SO hoping you would say that." I told her, letting my fingertips glide along the soft skin on her hip, sending a chill down her body. "Let's go."

"Can I get that cigarette first?" she laughed.

Pouting I told her to go ahead, and watched as she stood up, naked and glorious, slipped the nightie I'd let her borrow over her head, and then put her infamous leather jacket on over it.

"Use the balcony Faith. The door is in the living room that leads to it." I told her, not wanting her to go out front to get stared at by my perverted old neighbors.

While she was outside, I took the opportunity to gather up some clothes and make up the bed that we had nearly destroyed last night. Just thinking about what she did to me made me smile, and gave me chills. I thought about what I wanted, no, NEEDED to say to Faith. It was inevitable that there was a conversation to be had about all of this.

I peeked out on the balcony, and she looked lost in thought as well. So I threw on my robe, walked over, opened the door, and slid up behind her as she looked over the rail into the neighborhood. I put my arms around her waist and laid my head against her back, pressing myself against her.

"Did ya miss me already B?" she asked, smiling. I loosened my grip enough so that she could turn to face me.

"Maybe. Or maybe I thought you looked a little lonely out here by yourself." I told her.

"So what brought you here, B? Kentucky? I mean, not really your style." She asked, running her hand through my messy hair. "I thought people were supposed to like walk around barefoot here, and marry their cousins and shit."

"No silly" I giggled, "Well, not this town anyway. Well I figured that since Giles didn't need me to go to Cleveland, I'd move somewhere relatively close by in case they needed me, but far enough away that Dawn was out of the way of the Hellmouth on a daily basis."

"Speaking of Dawn, where is she?"

"Fall break…two weeks in England with Giles and Xander."

"Cool, so what is there to do here in Louisville, anyway?" She asked.

"I guess you will have to stick around and find out, then won't you?" I teased.

"Well, that would depend on you wanting me to stay, wouldn't it?"

"Well, I am extending an open invitation, stay as long as you like." I offered, following up with a quick peck on her lips. "Oh, go find you some clothes from my closet, love. I am sure that you can find something you like."

"I think I will," she replied, going to my closet. She looked for a couple of minutes and came back with a pair of my black leather pants and a plain white tank top. "This will do."

"Now…about that shower," I said, walking over to her, pressing our bodies together, and brushing my lips against the very sensitive skin on her neck. I knew that was one of her hot spots, and took full advantage of that knowledge.

After letting me take advantage of the moment, she regained control, scooped me up into her arms and carried me into the bathroom. She then put me on my feet, curtsied, and smiled. "After you, gorgeous."

I couldn't help but to grin. Considering our rocky past, I would have never expected any of what had occurred in the past 24 hours. I would be lucky if she decided to stick around for another 24. Faith was never one for staying in one place long.

_"I will make her WANT to stay."_ I thought, smiling.

Quickly I turned the water on, and stepped into the shower, Faith's hands on my hips, and right behind me. We took turns washing our hair, shaving, etc, but when it came time to wash our bodies, I took action. I grabbed my bath puff before she could say anything, and lathered it up with my milk and honey scented body wash.

"Let me." I told her, turning to face her, so that the water was hitting my back. She didn't protest, smiled mischievously, and dropped her arms to her sides, signaling me to go ahead. I began with her neck, soaping her from head to toe, carefully cleaning her wounded side. Then I pressed myself to her and reached around her to soap her back, her hands reaching around my body and resting on my ass.

"My turn" she growled in my ear, as she took the puff from me and repeated my actions very tenderly and gently. It was as if she were afraid she would hurt me.

After she was done, I reached up and pulled down the portable shower head, and rinsed the soap off of our bodies. Then, as her back was to me, I turned the water off, and slowly ran my hands down her sides, stopping them at her hips.

Then I couldn't help myself. I got on my knees, and began kissing all the way up her spine. I started at the base, and worked my way up her back to her neck, with soft, breathy kisses. Her body radiated heat and grew more and more tense as I continued to kiss her, she was obviously turned on by this. As I kissed her neck I ran my hands along the silky flesh of her back, over her shoulder blades, down her sides, and around to her stomach.

"Damn, B" she whispered, unable to find anymore of her voice, "That is fucking hot! Nobody has ever paid attention to my back before. I am so turned on right now."

"That's the idea." I told her, adding, "Did I mention I have a back fetish? And you have the sexiest back I have ever seen! I just want to kiss it, and touch it, I would even settle just to look at it everyday."

Biting her lower lip, she grinned, pulled open the shower curtain, grabbed a towel and began to dry me off. She seemed to be studying my body, every inch that she touched, before drying herself off.

"Come on," she told me, "We still have time for a quickie before Red and Special K get here."

"I like the way you think." I told her, stepping out into the bedroom, and pulling her up behind me. I wrapped her arms around my waist, and led her to the bed as she kissed my neck and shoulders.

Faith turned me around to face her, kissed my lips, and then laid me on the bed. She then straddled me, settling herself on me, to where our warm pussies were together. The mere touch excited me even more. I let a small moan escape my lips to let her know that I liked this situation. She looked down at me, smiling gently, as her hair draped around her face. I reached up to push some of it back behind her ear, then pulled her face to mine and began kissing her fiercely. I moved my hands from her head down to her neck and then to her back, trying to pull her body as close to mine as possible.

Every part of my body that touched hers was alive with a desire and passion that I had never felt before. I liked it. She overwhelmed my senses, in a very good way, as she kissed me and moved her body against mine.

She grinded against me, kissing my mouth, neck, ears, anywhere her lips would reach. I pulled her closer to me, grabbing her tight ass, and pulling it in so she was grinding harder on me.This surprised her, for she stopped for a second and looked at me, then smiled that sexy crooked smile and went back to kissing.

I could feel how wet she was, how much I turned her on. I pushed her upward gently, so that I could sit up. I took her breasts and began to tease and suck on her nipples, resulting in a loud moan. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled myself as close as I could and still have easy access to the hardened bud in my mouth.

She pulled away a little, getting up on her knees and moving so that she was straddling me on all fours. Her hand wasted no time finding my hardened clit, circling it with her fingers causing me to struggle for my breath. I reached my own hand around to her wet pussy, and went straight inside, catching her off guard. Steadying her with my other hand on her shoulder, I began to fuck her with my finger, adding a second when I got the first moan of pleasure.

"I want to cum together." I breathed into her ear. She nodded, and then inserted her own fingers inside of me. It wasn't long before I was ready to go, and I could feel her orgasm coming on as well. She tensed up and then clenched pussy lips around my fingers, then BOOM! At the exact same moment we climaxed, and then she gave way, and fell onto me.

"Damn…" was all she could muster out. She was lying halfway on top of me, her leg draped across my body, her arm as well, with her hand reaching up to touch y cheek. She nuzzled my other cheek with her face.

"As much as I hate to say it, we'd better get dressed before they get here baby." I told her reluctantly, turning to look at her.

"Yeah, I know. Just gotta get motivated to get up." She laughed. So I reached over, smacked her bare ass, causing a yelp, and she jumped up. "That stung!"

"You're welcome for the motivation." I told her sitting up as well.

"Oh, it is SO on later!!!" she warned, giggling.

"Hmm, it better be." I flirted back.

We both grudgingly got up and dressed, flirting back and forth the whole time. Faith was out on the balcony smoking, and I was straightening my hair when Willow and Kennedy came knocking on the door. We had re-straightened the room at this point so no suspicions arose. Faith and I didn't really know what was going on with us, no need to complicate things by adding prying minds to the situation.

I answered the door, let the girls in, and told them I would be ready in five minutes. Faith came in from the balcony, exchanged pleasantries, and plopped down in my armchair while waiting on me.

"Geez, B! You're such a girl! It takes you forever to get ready." Faith teased, knowing that I had gotten ready surprisingly quick considering our little tryst only a half an hour before.

"Well, if _somebody _hadn't hogged the shower, I would have been done by now." I shot back, grinning at the little fib I just slipped out.

"Sorry I didn't wanna smell like sweat and blood, B. Not really the most attractive scent, ya know?" she retorted sarcastically.

As I walked into the room, Kennedy shot me a glance grinning strangely, and Willow just looked like she was ready to go.

"Are we ready the?" Kennedy asked, still smirking.

"Five by five, Special K. Let's go. Umm, where are we going anyway?" Faith asked.

"We are going to Panera Bread." I answered, "If you like soup, salad, and big ass deli sandwiches, you will love it."

"Sure that's cool by me." She said, shrugging.

So we filed out of my apartment, I paused to lock the door, and tuned to see Faith waiting for me. She placed her hand on my lower back and we walked out together.

The ride to the restaurant was made up of mostly small talk, everyone getting caught up on each other's lives. Willow also let me know that Giles had called to ensure Dawn's safe arrival when he couldn't get in touch with me last night during patrol. Two weeks she would be in England, with Giles, Xander, Andrew, and some of the potentials, and she would start training to be a watcher.

When we got to the restaurant, we all ordered, I of course paid for Faith, Kennedy paying for her and Willow's, had offered to buy all, but I politely refused opting to split the tab with her.

The four of us sat in a booth, eating, chatting, and just enjoying ourselves. It was a Friday, so we all decided that we would go out to a club that night. Willow and Kennedy frequented a gay club called Connections, and had talked me into going a time or two, and I always had a good time. There was great music, friendly people that weren't to overbearing, and great bartenders. So, Connections it was, we decided.

I excused myself to go to the restroom once I had finished my meal. Upon exiting the stall, I opened the door to see, not Faith, but Kennedy standing in front of the door with that same smirk on her face.

"I am SO onto you." She grinned.

"What are you talking about?" I asked innocently.

"You and Faith, you're so digging each other! I'll put money down that you even messed around last night didn't you?" she dug, eyes wide with excitement.

"What? No…why would you think that, Kennedy?" I asked the younger slayer, walking to the sink to wash my hands.

"Oh PLEASE!! Your body language is speaking for you, hell it's practically screaming! Before, in Sunnydale, you two had sparks flying, I could see that, but neither of you acted on it. Last night and this morning you were alone together…perfect opportunity! Plus your eyes look more content than I have ever seen Buffy. Not to mention you two can't seem to not touch, and…"

"Alright! I get it, damn, I get the point. We are obvious, but Kennedy, you can't tell Willow. It was just once…well twice, but that's not important. WE don't even know what is going on between us." I told her, a little relieved to get it out.

"Okay, I won't tell her, but you will have to. That is if she doesn't figure it out herself. You know, for her to be so smart, my baby can be so naïve at times." Kennedy laughed.

"NO telling!"

"I promise."

As we walked to the table, the other girls smiled at us. Kennedy reached down to kiss her lovely redhead, and then turned to smirk at me. Faith looked a little confused. I just looked at Kennedy and shook my head so she wouldn't say anything.

We finished our drinks and headed to Willow's car. Faith allowed her hand to brush mine gently as we walked, sending chills down my spine. I turned to look at her and she was smiling warmly at me.

Once Willow had dropped us off at my apartment and we had made plans for the evening, Faith and I walked to the door quietly.

"Kennedy knows!" I blurted out, barely making it through the door.

"I figured," she giggled, "That's what all the smirking was about."

"Well she kinda cornered me." I confessed, "So I told her."

"No worries, B. Everything will be five by five." She assured me, taking my hand and leading me to the couch. "Now about that talk…"

"Yeah, I guess now is as good a time as any." I told her. I brought my head to rest against her shoulder as her arm automatically wrapped around my waist. She brought her hand to find mine, by instinct I am sure, because this was so new to her. She was doing a damn good job though.

"Let me go first." The brunette said, obviously eager to get her feelings out.

"Of course babe, whatever you want." I encouraged, squeezing her hand in mine.

"Alright B, go easy on me, I have never done this before." She reluctantly told me.

"Say whatever you are feeling Faith, anything at all. I will not judge you or mak fun of you. I promise." I reassured her, pulling myself closer for emphasis.

"I love you Buffy," she told me after a brief pause, looking me straight in the eye. "I am completely, totally in love with you. I have been for years. Since the beginning, B. I have never been in love with anyone before; this is still new to me, adjusting to what I feel for you. I never thought I would be in love, ever. My whole life has been filled with users, cheaters, liars, abusers, everything you can imagine.

"Then I met you. I went lookin' for you cause of my watcher's stories about you, I was intrigued. When I met you, I saw who you really are, a kind, and sweet, wonderful person. Honest, loyal, a real friend," then she added mischievously, "Plus you have a killer body." We both laughed, I poked her in her side, and then she continued.

"You showed me compassion, gave me a chance, and had real faith in me. Once we started hanging out, I started getting these feeling, ones I didn't know I could have. You were with Angel, so I never acted on them or said anything.

"Once everything happened with Finch, it felt like you turned on me, which I had expected from the beginning, just because it always happened to me like that. So I pushed my feelings away and turned on you, I was not thinking straight. I just thought you hated me, and it hurt so much that I thought I wanted to hurt you back. I am SO sorry for everything I put you through, B. I never really wanted to hurt you, but my brain was acting on hurt, and wasn't thinking clearly, you have to believe me, I will do whatever it takes to make it up to you." Tears were running freely down her face, so I comforted her the best way I could, I wiped the tear away, held her close and kissed her jaw line softly.

"I forgave you when you came back to me. When you pushed away your anger, your feelings, and came to Sunnydale to help me. When you proved to me that you wanted to be good, and you were trying to make amends for what you had done. I shouldn't have given up on you as easily as I did, Faith. I see that now, I was too wrapped up in my own shit to realize how bad things had gotten.

"I loved you then too. I didn't say anything because I was scared. I was scared that it would push you away, also scared that I was just confused. I did love Angel, part of me always will, but I am not in love with him anymore.

"I never loved Spike, or Riley. I tried so hard to love Riley, but I couldn't. You were always somewhere in my mind. I couldn't go see you at the hospital, it hurt too much to know that I had put you there, I saw you before I left that day. I don't know if you realized it or not. Then you woke up, and when you switched our bodies, all I really cared about was that you were awake, alive. I was very lucky you didn't die, and still feel that way.

I think about that everyday, you know. What I did to you. It hurts. When I saw you back in Sunnydale, to help with the potentials, I was excited. You were home, back on my team, which is where you should have been all along. When the girls threw me out, I knew I could count on you to keep them safe, to lead them. You really came through for me baby, and I thank you for that."

After that we sat in silence, thinking about what we had just admitted to one another, and relishing in our feelings.

"So B, what now? What do you want to do about this? About us?" Faith finally asked, breaking the silence. "Do I leave; let you live your life like you were, with Dawn?"

"No, stay." I begged in a whisper, "I want to be with you. Don't leave me alone again, please…stay. With me. Live here, with us, we can be together, take care of Dawn together, and be happy."

"If that is what you want, B. I want to be with you more than anything in this world. I don't wanna leave again." She confessed, and then kissed my lips. She is mine now, and I am loving it.


End file.
